arigato locas fujoshis secuetradoras
by kaze-neka-love
Summary: un trio de fujoshis secuetra a kaze y a goenji ... debido a eso se confiesas y tienen un inolvidable noche mietras son espiados por las tres fujoshis...lemon ... goenji x kazemaru


Hola soy nueva publicando aquí en este lugar, para empezar les dejare con una historia que ya subí, pero que la subi en mundo yaoi y bueno le cambie un par de cosillas. Bueno espero que les guste…

Disclamer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece, si no que le pertenece a level 5… y el dia que endo no aparezca en la serie será porque soborne a los dueños de IE…

ARIGATO LOCAS FUJOSHIS SECUETRADORAS

POV KAZE""

Me encontraba solo en mi pieza de la concentración, ya que mi compañero se encontraba en no se donde, a si que tenía tiempo para relajarme, aunque, me agradaba su compañía, aparte que el entrenador kudo, nos había dado unos días libres para descansar de los duros entrenamientos que tuvimos durante la semana…todo estaba tranquilo hasta que recibo una llamada, disiendome que me presentara en un café, a las 2 pm, no sabía si ir o no, pero obste por ir ya que no tenía nada que hacer.

POV GOENJI""

No sabia donde estaba , ni como llegue aquí, ni porque estaba solamente en bóxers, solo recuerdo que me dirigía hacia la habitación que compartía con el bello peli azul, ahh el era tan tranquilo y pacifico y era muy agradable estar con el, y estoy seguro que me enamore de el…pero cuando de repente sonó mi móvil y en el mensaje desia "ESTO LO DISFRUTARAS" y cuando me doy vuelta veo tres sombras y me desmayo, al parecer por un golpe.

EN OTRO LUGAR""

MAKOTO: kya…ya quiero que sean las 2- desia animadamente una chica de estatura mediana, de tez blanca, pelo rojo y orbes negros.

SAYUMI: si si…to igual…joo ya quiero ver lo que va a pasar…-dijo poniendo caras raras una chica de estatura alta, tez blanca, y de orbes y pelo negro.

MEGU: Y como están tan seguras que va a funcionar?- cuestionaba una chica de pelo rosa, tez blanca, estatura media, y orbes verdes- y si no se gustan…ya ya no tendremos fanservise-desia mientras lloraba falsamente.

MAKOTO/SAYUMI: Solo confía- desian mientras se reian minuciosamente.

POV KAZE""

Ya eran un cuarto para las dos y me presente a las afueras del presunto café, pero al instante oi un"pss" y alcance a ver a tres chicas antes de desmayarme.

POV NORMAL""

KAZE: He…donde estoy, y porque..estoy solo en ropa interior-se preguntaba un sonrojaba, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando abrió sus ojos totalmente para encontrarse con un goenji, amordazado, vendado, y amarado, y para colmo en ropa interior , definitivamente esa era la imagen mas excitante de toda su vida- go..goenji.

GOENJI: kaze?...ayúdame...desátame por favor…-dijo mientras se empezaba a inquietar.

KAZE:-todo sonrojado por la vista, empezando a desatarlo_..y…listo-dijo para sacarle la venda de los ojos.

GOENJI: Gracias..kaze-para mirarlo y sonrojarse de golpe-porque estas asi?.

KAZE: NO..No lo se.

GOENJI:MMM.. yo igual- dijo desviando la mirada, ya que sentía que hiba a explotar, pero quien no si tienen a la persona especial en frente y en esas fachas.

KAZE: ETTO….goenji…creo que deberíamos encontrar la forma de salir de aquí-dijo para darse la vuelta, pues kaze se había dado cuenta que si tenia mas tiempo a si al peli-pincho su cuerpo empezaría a reaccionar.

GOENJI:Kaze… ya se..que no es el mejor momento ni ocasión..pero..-dijo para caminar al frente del azulado-pero..yo desde hace algún tiempo empecé a sentir algo especial por ti- mientras hacia sonrojar al otro.

VOLVIENDO CON LAS FUJOSHIS""

MAKOTO:-Con palomitas en mano- Esto se va a poner bueno- mientras miraba una pantalla.

SAYUMI: O si…ahora viene lo mejor- en el mismo estado que su amiga.

MEGU: YES…ya se viene lo mejor- dijo agarrando un puñado de palomitas sin despegar su vista de la pantalla.

CON KAZE Y GOENJI""

KAZE: Yo igual..también siento lo mismo por ti-dijo en susurro.

GOENJI: Que dijiste..-fingiendo no haber escuchado.

KAZE: No me hagas decirlo otra vez…

GOENJI: SI…y are que digas muchas cosas mas- al decirlo beso a kaze tiernamente que fue correspondido por el azulado, para luego convertirse un uno mas intenso.

Goenji tomo a kaze por la cadera y lo recostó en una cama que por casualidad se encontraba allí, al terminar de recostarlo empezó con una serie de besos que comenzó en la boca y terminaba en el cuello, provocando leves suspiros por parte del oji-almendra…poco a poco fue bajando hasta encontrarse con dos botones rosados, para empezar a lamer lentamente uno mientras jugaba con el otro y viceversa..y..Cuando al fin dejo los erectos pezones fue bajando por su vientre hasta llegar al comienzo de los bóxers que por supuesto duraron muy poco en su ligar ya que fueron retirados sutilmente por el mayor, claro que el peliazul no quería quedarse tan atrás y en un rápido movimiento logro ponerse encima de el peli-crema para empezar a despojarlo de los bóxer lentamente y al ver el erecto miembro del mayor se acerco a este para empezar a lamerlo de arriba abajo, exitando cada ves mas al mayor, que por su parte no aguanto y separo a kaze de su miembro para poder prepararlo, mostrándole tres dedos que kaze empezó a lamer uno por uno seductoramente…. Al cabo de unos segundo los dedos ya estaban listos, goenji empezó a meter uno a uno provocando que kaze soltara suspiros primero de dolor y placer después….y cuando la entrada de kaze estuvo lo suficientemente preparada, goenji empezó a penetrarlo lentamente y se quedo quieto, y caundo el menos se acostumbro, empezaron las estocadas mas salvajes y apacionales yhasta que ambos llegaron al climas, goenji dentro y kaze entre ambos..y asi contribuyeron a una noche llena de lujuria, amor y pacion y todo esto sin saber ,que, mientras se demostraban su amor ciertas chicas, botaban litros y litros desangre por sus narices, y esa sorpresita la tendrían mañana en la mañana.

POV KAZE""

Me desperté en los tibios brazos de MI goleador de fuego, pero me asute al percatarme que tres chicas nos miraban con cara de fangirl… y de inmediato desperté a goenji.

POV NORMAL""

MAKOTO: Creo que al parecer tuvieron una buena noche.

SAYUMI: OJOJOJOJ..-con traviesas sonrisa- Mas que buena noche.

MEGU:-Asientiendo con la cabeza – exelente noche.

GOENJI/KAZE : QUEE…COMO LO SABENN¡-Gritaron ambos avergonsados.

LAS TRES: SIMPLE…los espiamos eh eh eh .

GOENJI: Eh…entonces ustedes...planearon todo esto.

SAYUMI: La verdad si…pero esque…

MAKOTO: Teniamos nuestras razones..y además sabíamos que se querían y todo eso…

MEGU:Ademas..que….QUERIAMOS YAOI PUROO¡-Grito eufórica.

KAZE/GOENJI:-Con una gotita en la cabeza- je je je…

MAKOTO: Bueno…ya se pueden ir o quieren darnos mas demostraciones-sonriendo perversamente.

Goenji y kaze no dudaron y partieron a la concentración, pensando que les dirían a los chicos sobre eso y por su ausencia.

FUDOU: OYE GOENJI…YA SE LA METISTE- Le grtaba cierto semi-rapado desde la entrada de la concentración, dejando a ambos chicos perplejos- j aja …no se preocupen..solo estamos kido y yo..los demás salieron…yo solo venia a ver si no habían llegado…am..ahora me voy…a y cuidado con sus deseoa carnales- para dirijierse a su habitación que compartía con kido.

Goenji y kazemaru se dirijieron a su habitación para pensar, y estar mas tranquilos..pero en realidad solo querían tenerse el uno al otro.

KAZE: Goenji..si no ubiera sido por eso…me ubieses confesado tus sentimientos…

GOENJi: mm…no lo se, talves fue bueno que nos "secuetraran"

KAZE: por lo primero o por lo segundo-pregunto algo sonrojado.

GOENJI: Las dos..pero sobre todo por lo segundo- dijo para mirar a kaze sensualmente.

KAZE: Goenji… baka pervertido¡

GOENJI: mmm…eso y mucho mas-para acorralar al menor en la pared.

KAZE:-PENSANDO…"arigato locas fujoshis"- Baka…pervertido¡..ya lo quieres hacer de nuevo.

FIN

Bueno espero que les guste jejeje…y dejar un coment no estria mal jejje ok no solo si les gusta…

Bueno me despido hasta la próxima


End file.
